


Пустая пачка сигарет

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cigarettes, Gen, Italian Mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Двое парней стоят у самого края крыши.Курят.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 2





	Пустая пачка сигарет

для Hera.59

Еще один день в Намимори.  
Гокудера на крыше школы.  
Закуривает очередную сигарету и переводит взгляд на мельтешащие точки внизу.  
Люди.  
Спешат в магазины, спешат на учебу, спешат еще куда-то.  
Хочется все успеть, стать значимым, успешным. Совершить важное открытие, родить детей, влюбиться.  
На объездной дороге перед территорией школы мелькают черные тонированные машины.  
Гокудера выкидывает дотлевшую до бумажного фильтра сигарету и автоматически вытягивает из полупустой пачки новую.  
Так и есть, последняя.  
Гокудера сминает пустую бумажную упаковку и выбрасывает ее не глядя прямо на бетонные плиты.  
Сзади слышится неторопливый,самоуверенный стук каблуков Главы Дисциплинарного Комитета.  
\- Мусоришь?  
Гокудера оборачивается и проследив за направлением одного из тонфа, замечает только что брошенную мимо мусорного бачка смятую упаковку.  
\- Ну и что? - огрызается по привычке Хаято. - Я же не труп бросил на территории вашей школы. В мафии использованных людей выбрасывают, как эти самые пустые картонные пачки.  
Несколько долгих секунд Кея смотрит на его встрепанные пыльного цвета волосы,представляя как ветер шевелил бы их на какой-нибудь мусорной куче, а затем нагибается и аккуратно поднимает мусор.  
Трупы трупами, а Кея никогда не допустит неуважения к мертвым. И почти бережно опускает упаковку в стоящую неподалеку урну.  
\- А Каваллоне, - кивает на показавшиеся из автомобилей маленькие фигуры в черном Хаято. - Будешь за ним убирать тоже?  
Хибари не отвечает и даже не угрожает забить до смерти.  
Подымается ветер.  
Треплет попеременно то черные, то пепельные волосы.  
Двое парней стоят у самого края крыши.  
Курят.

2013


End file.
